


Songs in the dark

by martascully



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Nothing romantic here, Set in Comrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martascully/pseuds/martascully
Summary: A hunt goes wrong, leaving Prompto and a Glaive on their own for the night.





	Songs in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 'The X Files' episode 'Detour'. Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language, so if see any grammar or spelling errors, point them out to me. Thanks!

The hunting had gone well… until the mutant garula had charged, heading directly towards her. Valeria had been able to dodge it successfully but she had tripped on a rock ledge, and while going down the precipice she had hold on to what was closest to her, that being… Prompto. The gunslinger had fallen with her, hurting his leg. Valeria rushed to him and, after making sure he could walk, they marched towards their group, or so they though, while the darkness engulfed everything, disorienting them. To their dismay, their phones, often used as tracking devices, weren’t of any help, as Valeria’s was low on battery and Prompto’s had been smashed during the fall. Monica was going to kill her for going out there with a half charged gadget, Val thought, and Leonis will eviscerate her if anything happened to Prompto.

“Well” the Glaive said angrily “when you think things couldn’t get any worse…”

But their situation worsened, and it did it quickly. Prompto started to complain about his leg and soon was obvious that the extent of his wounds was more serious than they first thought. Walking to Lestallum from the outside without a group was extremely dangerous, but doing it when it was pitch black was a death sentence. Their chances of survival were decreasing dramatically with every minute they spent outside the city walls.

“We need to find a safe place soon” Valeria said grabbing Prompto’s arm and passing it behind her neck to help him walk, making him leaning on her. “We are dead if we stay here”, she added somberly. The shooter seemed pensive for a moment before saying “I think there is a haven to the south. Once we get there, we can try send a distress signal with your phone”, he proposed. “Sounds like a plan” Valeria agreed and they began to walk.

They found no safe haven, but there was an old cottage that served as protection against elements and shielded them from daemon eyes. Prompto let himself fall against the farthest wall from the door and Valeria sat beside him in silence.

“I’m sorry”, she said after a short while, her brown eyes filled with guilt. Prompto had joined the hunt thinking that it would be quick, the same as her. The other hunters always welcomed him for his shooting ability and he was always ready to join them for the thrill but also for the money he received from Vyv in exchange for his pictures. And now, thanks to her clumsiness and a rogue garula the night was going to be long.

“Hey, accidents happen”, Prompto replied with a small smile. “I’m just glad we could find this place to spend the night. Aaand I get to spend the night with a pretty girl” he claimed jokingly, trying to cheer up both their moods. “Now, if you would be so kind, would you send the distress signal with your phone, pretty please?”

“You got it” Valeria replied and proceed to send the distress call. “Now, all we have to do for now is waiting”. 

“I just hope we don’t have to wait too much”, Prompto said, crossing his arms and adopting a fetal position in an effort to retain his body heat. That was when Valeria noticed he was shivering. Getting closer to him, the Glaive pulled him towards her, his head resting in her right arm while she hold him with her left upper limb in an effort to keep him warm.

“We aren’t serious enough for this, Val”, Promto joked, trembling. She looked down on him with a sarcastic smile, but didn’t follow the joke. “You need to sleep, Prom”, she said rubbing his arm. “What about you?” the gunslinger asked worried, “you need to let me know if you get tired”. “I’m not going to fall asleep, Prom”, Valeria said with conviction while making sure her weapon was ready to be used in case uninvited visitors decided to show up.

“How could I know, then?” Prompto inquired. “Oh, I have an idea”, he added after a brief pause and Valeria looked down to him, half curious, half worried. “You could sing”, he suggested, with an amused grin. “I’m not going to sing, Argentum”, she said firmly. “I can’t”, she added while the blonde groaned loudly, “I sound like a shrieking chocobo”.

But Prompto wouldn’t let her get away with that, and kept insisting. “Oh, come on, Val”, he looked at her, pouting, and Valeria rolled her eyes. “For me? How else could I know that you didn’t fall asleep?” he said closing his eyes. The little shit… Valeria took a deep breath and started to sing out of tune:

_Under the arc of a weather stain boards,_  
Ancient goblins, and warlords,  
Come out of the ground, not making a sound,  
The smell of death is all around,  
And the night when the cold wind blows, No one cares, nobody knows. 

“That is, mmm, quite an interesting choice”, Prompto said opening his eyes. “You wanted me to sing, Argentum”, the Glaive replied. He attempted to formulate a protest, but Valeria just continued.

_I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,_  
I don't want to live my life again.  
I don't want to be buried in a Pet Sematary,  
I don't want to live my life again. 

Eventually, his breath became steady and he turned into a dead weight in her arms. Valeria kept singing to herself softy, while keeping an eye in the door and stopping often just to make sure anything heard her.

Their team found them eight hours later and took them back home. Prompto’s injury wasn’t that bad after all but when the doctor told him that it was best for him not to walk for a couple of days, the gunslinger complained loudly. Cor didn’t kill Val and even thanked her after knowing that she had taken care of the shooter. Monica also seemed relieved they had made it through the night.

“I am glad you two could make it”, she said smiling and Valeria smiled her back. “Two week of laundry duty”, the commander changed to the hardest of tones, wiping out the grin in the Glaives’s face. “And make sure you never go out again with a half charged phone”.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of 'Pet Sematary' by Dee Dee Ramone


End file.
